Only You
by Kammora
Summary: Membencimu, karena kau terlalu mendominasi hidupku lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Aku membencimu, karena kau selalu membuatku berdebar." Bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Sasuke, wajah Sasuke memerah. Apa Hinata sedang mencoba merayunya? /Spesial fic for Kuronuma Hinata, OneShot/


**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 ***SasuHina***

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih berusaha fokus lada layar komputer yang menampilkan deretan angka tersusun rapi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya di sore hari Hinata menguap, menunjukan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Amethystnya terlihat lelah, jelas sekali ia ingin memejamkan netranya, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata terlihat mengganggu, meski sudah dipoles dengan taburan bedak tetap saja Hinata tidak menyukai lingkaran itu.

Empat hari menjelang akhir bulan memang menjadi hari tersibuk untuk divisi keuangan, menyusun laporan keuangan yang sebentar lagi menyentuh tanggal deadline.

Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang mengambil lembur dua hari terakhir ini, bahkan Hinata harus membawa pulang beberapa dokumen lalu mengerjakannya hingga larut dan ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja.

Semua anggota divisi keuangan terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, mereka semua seperti menenggelamkan diri pada lautan angka yang tak kunjung habis.

Tangan Hinata yang menari di atas keyboard terhenti saat melihat ponselnya bergetar, melihat sekilas nama yang terpajang di layar saat panggilan masuk itu masih mengusik.

 _Uchiha Laknat._

Hinata mendengus tak suka saat nama itu menghiasi layar ponselnya, kemarin ia sengaja mengubah nama Sasuke dengan sebutan _Uchiha Laknat_ pada ponselnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata menamai pacarnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu, setelah satu minggu pemuda itu ditugaskan keluar kota untuk kepentingan audit cabang.

Sasuke tak menghubunginya, berakhir dengan Hinata yang mogok bicara padanya dan hubungan mereka merenggang. Tidak ada kata pisah terucap, Hinata masih bersikukuh dengan kemarahannya. Dan puncaknya adalah kemarin ia melihat Sasuke di cafètaria kantor, pemuda itu sedang dikelilingi gadis-gadis dari berbagai department. Mereka semua tertawa renyah, bercengkrama dalam gurauan yang terlihat akrab.

Seketika pikiran Hinata buntu, bahkan sekarang rasa sesak melingkupi hatinya. Mood-nya menjadi buruk karena Sasuke, Hinata kesal—ralat sebenarnya sangat kesal, hingga ia diam saja tanpa menjawab ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering,

Sasuke sama sekali tak menelpon Hinata saat dia sedang di luar kota membuat gadis berambut indigo itu berpikir dia bukan lagi prioritas utama bagi Sasuke dan cukup membuat kepalanya panas lebih dari pada dikejar deadline.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Hinata mematikan komputernya, merapihkan mejanya lalu meneguk sisa Kopi dalam cup. Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini ternyata, Hinata mendesah lelah sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan.

Hinata hampir saja melompat dengan tidak elitnya karena terkejut, ia ketakutan karena suasana kantor yang mulai temaram. Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding melambaikan tangannya pelan saat disadari Hinata tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Kau baru pulang ?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata berjalan mendekat kearahnya, karena itu adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju lift.

Hinata mendengus, tatapannya memicing. "Dan kau sedang menungguku, Uchiha?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut, sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya beberapa hari ini. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri akhir-akhir ini, pulang malam dan selalu lupa makan siang."

Sasuke berbicara tanpa jeda, bahkan ia tak peduli raut masam Hinata yang merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya diabaikan."Kau terlihat lebih kurus."

Hinata sedikit berjengit kaget saat sesuatu yang hangat menyapa kulit tangannya, susu coklat hangat dalam cup.

"Minumlah, pasti akhir-akhir ini kau kurang tidur. Minumlah susu hangat sebelum tidur, lalu dengarkan lagu kesekaanmu. Maka kau akan terlelap."

Tangan Hinata meraih susu hangat yang diberikan Sasuke, pikirannya masih belum terkoneksi dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu banyak bicara, dan sejak Sasuke melontarkan banyak kata Hinata hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Ayo pulang." Rasanya sudah lama Hinata tidak merasakan kehangatan ini, saat tangan lebar Uchiha Sasuke menggenggamnya.

"Ingat apa yang ku ucapkan tadi?" Tanya Sasuke saat tiba di depan rumah Hinata, sementara gadis berambut indigo itu masih kesulitan melepaskan helmnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Tangan Hinata seketika membeku, jari-jarinya tak lagi berkutat dengan klip helm. Sebagai gantinya jemari Uchiha Sasuke lah yang ada di sana, terdengar bunyi Klik.

Klip helm terbuka, Uchiha Sasuke dengan lembut membuka helm Hinata. Merapihkan surai Hinata yang sedikit berantakan, "Saat keluar kota aku tak menghubungimu, padahal aku begitu merindukanmu."

Hinata mendengus kesal, merindukannya? Lalu kenapa tak ada satu pesanpun yang ia terima? "Karena terlalu merindukanku, kau jadi lupa padaku? Begitukan."

Sasuke tertawa ringan, ia berhasil melepaskan helm Hinata. Tangannya yang besar mengacak pelan rambut Hinata, "Kau benar, karena terlalu merindukanmu aku jadi pelupa."

Hinata kembali merenggut, ternyata benarkan Sasuke lupa padanya.

"Aku hampir lupa bagaimana caranya tidur ketika kau mengisi pikiranku." Sasuke mencubit pipi Hinata. "Aku lupa bagaimana caranya berjalan ketika aku selalu membayangkan kau di sampingku."

Tubuh Hinata mematung, Uchiha Sasuke terlalu mengejutkan. "Aku begitu merindukanmu, tapi aku menahan rasa rinduku. Jika aku mendengar suaramu atau mengirimu pesan, sudah dapat dipastikan pekerjaanku akan tambah kacau."

Jemari Sasuke menyentuh lengan Hinata, menarik tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam dekapannya. Rasanya begitu pas, perasaan hangat merayap menggantikan rasa kesal. "Jika pekerjaan ku kacau, maka aku akan semakin lama berada di sana. Dan itu artinya aku akan semakin lama tak bertemu denganmu, aku tak suka itu. Aku sangat tidak suka saat kau berada jauh dariku."

Mereka berpelukan di depan kediaman Hyuuga yang kebetulan sedang sepi, keduanya meresapi arti keberadaan masing-masing. Membiarkan rasa rindu menguap setelah sekian lama tak bertegur sapa. "Lalu kenapa kau tak menghampiriku setelah kepulanganmu?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap lurus pada onyks sekelam jelaga yang mampu menghanyutkannya kapan saja.

"Karena aku tahu kau sedang sibuk, aku tak mau mengganggumu. Kau pasti lelah dengan pekerjaanmu, dan aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggumu." Jelas Sasuke, jemarinya perlahan mengusap pipi Hinata. Memberibkecupan singkat pada pipi merona milik sang Indigo.

"Bodoh." Hinata berjinjit mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke, wajah pria itu menegang. Cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Hinata, gadis itu memciumnya lebih dulu.

"Lain kali jangan pernah menahan rasa rindumu. Karena aku juga begitu merindukanmu, bahkan karena terlalu merindukanmu aku jadi membencimu." Alis Sasuke bertaut mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Membencimu, karena kau terlalu mendominasi hidupku lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Aku membencimu, karena kau selalu membuatku berdebar." Bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Sasuke, wajah Sasuke memerah. Apa Hinata sedang mencoba merayunya?

Tangan Sasuke membingkai wajah Hinata. "Aku yang lebih merindukanmu."

 _Cup_...

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata. " Maka kekasihku, yakinlah."

Jemarinya yang tegas mengusap pipi Hinata dengan lembut. "Jika hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, disini hanya akan berdebar jika berada di sisimu. Sekarang, Aku tak ingin berjalan sendirian lagi, tak boleh lagi ada kepura-puraan, berterus teranglah jika kau tak suka. Aku membutuhkan dirimu dalam setiap denyut kehidupanku."

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Hinata mengecup bibir Sasuke secara berulang, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke meraup penuh bibirnya melumatnya pelan penuh kerinduan.

 **FIN**

 **A/N :**

Ini FF spesial buat Kuronuma Hinata, maaf yahh Request FF yang Hinata nya jadi badas tapi soft (?) gak bisa ku publish karena filenya ada di HP yang ilang. sebagai gantinya ini yahh, jadi aku tak punya hutang yah huehehehe

Nanti bonus buat Kuronuma sequel ini aja yah Hinata nya Married sama Sasuke pengantin baru, yang rate M biar greget. sekali lagi maaf lohh apalah daya imajinasiku cetek wkwkkwkwk

Salam Hangat

 **Selingkuhannya Seunghoon XD XD**


End file.
